In mutual connection among various kinds of electronic devices or electric devices, a flexible concentrated wiring member such as a flexible flat cable (FFC), a flexible printed circuit (FPC) or the like has been used in order to reduce a wiring space or improve a degree of freedom in wiring paths.
An FFC is constituted such that a plurality of arranged foil-like conductors are sandwiched by insulation films and terminals which are to be connected to other electric circuits are formed at respective both ends. An FPC is constituted such that a terminal formed of a plurality of foil-like conductors is formed at an edge of a flexible board so that an electric circuit formed on the flexible board connects an external circuit. The terminals of these flexible concentrated wiring members are usually connected to other electric circuits via detachable connectors.
In addition, since a terminal of a flexible concentrated wiring member has a low rigidity, the terminal has possibilities that a deformation or insufficient insertion occurs because of insertion resistance at a time when the terminal is inserted into a connector of a connection target. For this reason, in general, it is proposed that a terminal connection tool having a rigidity is attached to a terminal section of such a flexible concentrated wiring member, and thereby the flexible concentrated wiring member is inserted into a connector to be connected thereto (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
For example, a terminal connection tool of a flexible concentrated wiring member described in Patent document 1 includes a slider having projections which are formed on a loading face where a terminal section of the flexible concentrated wiring member is to be mounted and side faces extending to both end portions of the loading face, and a cover which is attached to the slider so as to press the terminal section of the flexible concentrated wiring member against the loading face. The cover has a longitudinal member extending in the width direction of the terminal section of the flexible concentrated wiring member, and engagement members which are vertically provided at respective both ends of the longitudinal member along side faces of the slider and each of which has, formed thereon, an opening constituting a latch section to be latched with the projection at the side face.
In a case where the terminal connection tool is assembled to the terminal section of the flexible concentrated wiring member, the terminal section of the flexible concentrated wiring member is mounted on the loading face of the slider and the engagement member of the cover is pressed down along the side faces of the slider in a state that the longitudinal member of the cover is aligned to the terminal section of the flexible concentrated wiring member, and thereby the latch portions of the engagement member are respectively engaged with the projections on the slider.